narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Inoichi Yamanaka
|Zdjęcie=Inoichi Yamanaka.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=山中いのいち |Rōmaji=Yamanaka Inoichi |Japoński=Daiki Nakamura |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=24 Stycznia |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=38 |Wiek część 2=42 |Wzrost część 1=180,4 cm |Waga część 1=69,1 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Zajęcie=Głowa klanu Yamanaka, Głowa Drużyny Analizy, Właściciel Kwiatów Yamanaka, Kapitan Dywizji Wywiadu Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody |Rejestracja Ninja=005492 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Ino–Shika–Chō (15), Drużyna Analizy, Dywizja Wywiadu |Klan=Klan Yamanaka |Rodzina=Matka Ino~Żona |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=137 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=59 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |Film=Naruto film: Więzienie krwi |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był głową klanu Yamanaka z Konohagakure i wraz z Shikaku Narą oraz Chōzą Akimichi, częścią 15-tego pokolenia Ino–Shika–Chō. Był także dowódcą Drużyny Analizy oraz Dywizji Wywiadu. Przeszłość Podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę, Inoichi i jego drużyna pomagali w obronie wioski. Osobowość Z tego co mogliśmy zobaczyć na przestrzeni serii, Inoichi miał spokojną, spostrzegawczą naturę, pozostając spokojnym pod presją. Był również bardzo analityczny, będąc w stanie połączyć informacje ze swojego przesłuchania by pomóc Shizune w odkryciu tajemnicy stojącej za Sześcioma Ścieżkami Paina. Był on także przedstawiony jako osoba posiadająca pobłażliwe i delikatne uosobienie. Inoichi bardzo kochał swoją córkę, Ino. To czasami prowadzi rozpieszczania jej, mimo tego był z niej dumny. Więzi jakie zawiązała jak i rozwój klanowego ninjutsu, doprowadziły do tego iż Inoichi przed śmiercią stwierdził że prawdziwie rozkwitła w odzwierciedlenie znaczenia kwiatu fiołka, tak jak ją wychowywał. Wygląd Jego fryzura przypomina nieco fryzurę jego córki. Inoichi to ciemny blondyn, który ma krótko ściętą grzywkę. Długie włosy są związane w kucyk. Ma niebieskie oczy. W pierwszej części mężczyzna nosi zieloną kamizelkę Jonina, a na niej ma założoną czerwoną bluzkę. Na czole ma ochraniacz, a na rękach ochraniacze. W drugiej części nosi na sobie długi czarny płaszcz, a pod nim grafitowy mundur. Umiejętności Inoichi zaprezentował pewne zdolności w posługiwaniu się Uwolnieniem Wody. Przed Atakiem Paina na Konohe, Utrzymywał Wodną Sfere Wyczuwania, która wraz z Barierę Wykrywającą była podtrzymywana przez Oddział Bariery wioski. Ninjutsu Techniki Klanu Yamanaka Inoichi prawdopodobnie jest głową klanu Yamanaka. Jest podziwiany przez swoich kolegów. Potrafi z łatwością przejść przez nawet najlepsze blokady w umyśle jeńca. Podczas Inwazji na Konohę w pierwszej części mężczyzna po raz pierwszy użył Shinranshin no Jutsu, jednej z klanowych technik, dzięki której kontrolował ruchy przeciwnika nie wchodząc w jego umysł. W drugiej części, Inoichi użył na Yudachim techniki Mind Reading, dzięki której mógł odkryć sekrety skrywane przez ninja z Amegakure. Jego ostatnią techniką, którą zaprezentował, to Yamanaka Clan Telepathy, dzięki której mógł rozmawiać ze swoją córką Ino poprzez telepatię. Techniki Czytania Umysłu i Percepcja Sensora Kolejny dowód swoich umiejętności został pokazany podczas ataku Pain'a gdy jako śledczy użył czytanie w umyśle jednym z Yudachi dzięki czemu przeszedł przez cały dzień jego wspomnień w kilka sekund dzięki wzmocnionej maszynie do czytania umysłu choć Pain założył Mentalne Barykady w głowie swojego shinobi. Jego zdolności zostały wychwalone przez innych shinobi takich jak Aoba Yamashiro, który podczas przesłuchiwania Kisame, stwierdził że nie jest sprawny w przesłuchiwaniu tak jak Inoichi. Natomiast Tenga z Kumogakure nie mógł się doczekać pracy pod jego dowództwem podczas Czwartej Świaowej Wojny Shinobi. Był także umiejętnym Czujnikiem tak długo jak podpis czakry docelowego obiektu pozostawał taki sam. Oprócz Ao z Kirigakure, mógł stworzyć szeroką wykrywającą barierę na tyle dużą by przykryć ją wszystkie pola bitew Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Pierwszy raz Inoichi Ukazuje się w anime, w towarzystwie swoich dawnych członków drużyny podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Siedzieli razem w barze gdzie mu dokuczano z powodu posiadania córki zamiast syna. Pogrążenie Konohy thumb|Inoichi i członkowie jego drużyny chronią wioskę Pojawił się ponownie podczas inwazji na Konohę, chroniąc wioskę wraz z Shikaku Narą i Chōzą Akimichi. Używa Techniki Zakłócenia Umysłu i Ciała, zmuszając najeźdźców do walki między sobą. Inoichi, walcząc razem z członkami jego drużyny, Chōzą i Shikaku przypomina dawne czasy gdy byli znani przez inne nacje. Chōza mówi potem, że nadal trwają. Część II Atak Paina thumb|left|190px|Inoichi czyta w myślach Yūdachiego.Kiedy Ibiki próbował się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o Painie i jego ciałach od Yūdachiego, powołał Inoichiego na asystenta - aby wyciągnął informacje o Painie. Przeszukał umysł Yūdachiego, omijając bezproblemowo każde zapory. Szybko przestudiował wiadomości o tym, że Pain oczekiwał od Yūdachiego nieżywych ciał. Inoichi chciał wyciągnąć więcej informacji, jednak po chwili przybiegła Ino z wieścią o ataku Paina na wioskę. Po chwili Konoha została zrujnowana. Shizune została zabita w chaosie przez Ningendō, równocześnie wyciągając informacje, o których Shizune dowiedziała się o Painie przed śmiercią. Inoichi uświadomił sobie, że Pain ożywiał zmarłe ciała w podobny sposób co jego klan. W wyniku czego prawdziwe ciało Paina jest gdzieś dalej. Podczas szukania prawdziwego ciała Paina wraz z Shikaku oraz z członkiem klanu Hyūga, napotkali Naruto. Inoichi powiedział chłopcu, że jeżeli zabije Paina to nie znaczy, że zabije tego prawdziwego. Naruto poprosił ich aby nie podążali za nim, bo chce sam porozmawiać z Painem. Inoichi był zły i powiedział, że to niczego nie rozwiąże. Jednak Shikkaku namawia Inoichiego żeby puścić Naruto, na co Inoichi niechętnie się zgadza. Później Inoichi wraz z resztą wioski jest uradowany wielką wygraną Naruto. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Podczas gdy rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna Shinobi, Inoichi zostaje liderem Wydziału Informacyjnego. Kiedy Aoba Yamashiro powraca, Inoichi pyta się go o jego czasie na Żółwiej Wyspie. Jego pierwsze działanie w wojnie było stworzenie bariery wraz z Ao, która ochraniała Konohę. Później lider powiadamia swoją drużynę o podziemnym przemieszczaniu się wrogów. Jakiś czas potem przekazywał informacje dotyczące strategii Shikaku i powstrzymaniu Jūbiego. Ginie wraz z resztą Wydziału Informacyjnego i Shikaku przez bijūdamę Jūbiego. Prawdopodobnie tuż przed śmiercią udało im się przekazać ostatni plan powstrzymania Jūbiego. Ciekawostki *'Ino' pochodzi od inoshishi (猪), co oznacza 'dzik'. ichi (一) oznacza 'jeden', jest to typowe zakończenie chłopięcych imion, w Japonii taka końcówka odwołuje się do pierwszego narodzonego syna. Yamanaka (山中) oznacza "wśród lub pośród gór". Dzikie dziki w dużym stopniu stowarzyszone z górami w Japonii, są nawet nazywane 'wielorybami gór' (山鯨, yamakujira), z powodu ilości w jakich się wytwarzają. *Według datebooków: ** Jego hobby było uprawianie kwiatów. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia